Timeless Passion
by skyward takeo
Summary: A Sailor Pluto memories special. Setsuna as Sailor Pluto has always been mysterious so this story focuses on the questions of her whereabouts during the time she was presume "dead" and a deeper look about her as senshi of revolution.*One-shot story only*


**Timeless Passion**

Setsuna is having a dream. She is in a battle with Sailor Uranus and Neptune. But then Uranus and Neptune was capture in the battle. Sailor Pluto was about to save them but they told her no to do save them and just save herself. She runs away. But then she realized that they are her companions and she cannot leave them. She went back again but Uranus and Neptune were already dead.

"No!" Setsuna said. Then she was strangled by the enemy.

She wakes up. She realized it was a bad dream. It was still in the middle of the night. "That dream… is something bad will happen?"

_____________________________________________

Later in the morning, Setsuna was shopping for clothes at the mall with Hotaru. She then sees Usagi who invited Hotaru to join her in the music exhibition at the music hall with the other Inner senshi. Setsuna allowed Hotaru, and then she proceeded to the clock shop where she saw so numerous displays of clocks in various designs.

"Time is running" Setsuna thought as she touch one of the golden clocks encased in a beautiful glass with a woman with a long hair dancing inside. "We are still clueless of the real motives of our new enemies…"

"Even the prince's time is running out…" She then notices one of the wall clocks spinning fast its second hands loudly. The sound was weird for her. When Setsuna look at the wall clock again its hands were slowly going counterclockwise. "What?!"

Setsuna was surprised. "Is the end of days are coming?"

Later, Setsuna was in the music hall outside in the parking lot. She saw Haruka and Michiru in the park nearby.

"I envy Hotaru… she's with the other senshi" Michiru playfully said.

"We have to let Hotaru enjoy her youthfulness" Haruka said.

"Are you saying that we are old enough and we are not allowed to enjoy life like Hotaru?" Michiru teased.

"That's not what I meant!" Haruka replied. "But maybe… But maybe it's not too late for us…"

Michiru giggled. "You're becoming joy killer again, Haruka"

"Hi Michiru… Haruka…" Setsuna greeted them.

"Oh, Hi Setsuna, how's you're shopping?" Michiru asked.

"I bought a lot". Setsuna showed the shopping bags in her hand. "Why you didn't watch the music exhibition inside, the other girls were there"

"Haruka, doesn't like to hear pop music" Michiru said. "She's stuck in the oldies…She couldn't admit that she's old already for that type"

"Stop it, Michiru… you're the one who don't like pop music!" Haruka replied. Setsuna giggled to their argument but stop when she heard a faint scream.

"Did you hear that?" She asked them.

"Hear what?" Michiru asked.

"We didn't hear any" Haruka responded.

Setsuna was certain to what she heard. She drops the shopping bags and runs to the manicured landscapes corner. Haruka and Michiru followed. They heard the scream again. They saw Citrine attacking one of the park dweller. She extracted his pure heart crystal.

The outer senshi transform.

Uranus Planet Power! Neptune Planet Power! Pluto Planet Power!

Make up!!!

Citrine extracts the essence to the test tube from the black star in her palm. She held the pure heart crystal. "Now success! The essence of my master is here!!!"

"Dead Scream!"

The test tube was destroyed. "What!" Citrine exclaimed. Red rose petals flew around.

"Invited by the new age!"

"I am Sailor Uranus and I graciously protect what is right!"

"I am Sailor Neptune and I fight to protect this planet!"

"I am Sailor Pluto and I fight when the time is right!"

"Sailor soldiers, you have arrived earlier than I expected" Citrine says and returns the heart crystal to its owner. "The heart crystal of this person is not what I really want."

"What?!"

"What I really want is yours!" Citrine says and fires the death star from her palm to them. The Outer senshi tries to avoid it the attack but Citrine was unstoppable! Citrine then throws sharp crystals to them. Neptune was hurt by one of the crystal and Uranus attends to her. Citrine will fire a second blast but Pluto spins her Garnet Rod pointing to her. Citrine felt cornered release a quartz monster that attacks Pluto.

Pluto shield herself using the Garnet Rod from the monster who is lounging sharp nails to her. They were struggling but Citrine kicks Pluto. And she falls down.

"World Shaking!"

Both avoided the attacked,

"Shinning pyrite!"

Uranus was blasted. Neptune was hurt. Then the quartz monster chains them so they were not able to move.

Usagi and Hotaru were walking towards the park outside the music hall. They saw Citrine and the Outer senshi. Usagi immediately tells Hotaru to transform. But she told her to be quiet. The quartz monster heard them and blasts them with a rope that tied them in the tree branch.

"Let us go!!!" Usagi hollers.

"Who are those brats?!" Citrine yells. "Anyway, keep them. They are not important! Now no one can stop me to real plan."

"Madame will praise me when I get essences from sailor soldiers! Hehehe" Citrine says. She points her palm to Neptune and Uranus.

"I must help them" Pluto struggles.

Citrine blasts Neptune and Uranus with the deathstar but Pluto jump in front of them and she was hit. Usagi screamed her name. Hotaru can't believe it.

"Pluto! Why?" Uranus exclaimed.

"No!" Neptune exclaimed.

Pluto struggles. "I can't sacrifice my friends. I must fight to save them…" She kneels down. Then her pure heart crystal appears. Citrine admires the brilliance of the heart crystal. Pluto looked at it. "It's beautiful…"

Pluto's sight starts to become vague. She closes her eyes momentarily but when she opens her eyes… she was in Crystal Tokyo.

"Puu…"

"Small Lady!" Pluto exclaims. She was surprise that she is in her princess gown.

"I'm afraid… something is wrong with Crystal Tokyo" Chibi-usa says. "But I heard them talking about the Dark Moon Family's rebellion."

"No, everything will be alright" Pluto assured her. Chibi-usa starts to sleep on her bed.

Pluto steps outside the palace room. She met King Endymion outside. She greeted him by kneeling and bowing to him.

"Pluto, we are feeling that peace in Moon Kingdom will be cut short" King Endymion said. "Our clash with the Dark Moon Family will surely bring a terrible war. We must be ready. A rebellion in a form of invasion is coming."

"I understand" Pluto responded.

"Please, whatever will happen don't forsake Small Lady, Chibi-usa" He said.

"Of course, my king" She responded.

Later, she was in Space-time Door; guarding in her sailor suit.

She saw Chibi-usa approaching her to the gate. "Puu… I don't want to go to the past. I'm scared. I'm alone"

Pluto extends her palm. From a ball of light, the Luna-P Ball appears. She gave it to Chibi-usa. "Small Lady, whenever you feel sad or alone, this will raise your spirit"

"Abracadabra… Pon!"

A bouquet of flowers appears from nowhere.

"Wow! That's great"

"Those magic words will make you happy" Pluto said.

"Puu please come with me" Chibi-usa pleads to her.

"Small Lady, I can't" She responded. "I must guard the time"

I am the solitary guardian of time. The senshi of revolution. I carry the blood of the god in charge of time that's why I live between times. I live through every era… I must not leave my jurisdiction. It is my duty to guard the space-time door against intruders. I won't allow anyone who will violate the law of crossing time… until…

A storm cyclone in the space put her down. Strong whip of winds hurts her skin. Pluto struggles. "I didn't make it! I vow to protect the Moon Kingdom but… Someone has penetrated in the Solar System! That storm!"

Then a blinding light flashes. Pluto opens her eyes and the storm has stopped. She saw everything turn quiet. Even the movement of air became motionless. Time stop! She thought.

The Garnet Orb appeared above her. She stands.

"Huh? Is this the talisman?" She wondered.

"I came from your pure heart that has been true in dedication of saving the universe." The Garnet Orb spoke to her. "You possess me because of your trusting heart"

"Huh? I thought sacrifice is necessary…"

"The Solar System is in danger. Chaos sends his evil pawn from the Tau Nebula to the blue planet. He will cast evil once more. You must awake the other soldiers who possess the other talismans that will bring the existence of Holy Grail. It will be the only way to find the Messiah who will save the world"

"I will be reincarnate to the planet, Earth?"

"Hurry! The other soldiers are committing mistakes. They didn't know that the talismans are hiding in their pure hearts all along"

The Pluto lip rod appears. Pluto touches it and vanishes in the shine of light.

_You must gather the three talismans and awaken the Messiah. Bring to the Messiah the Holy Grail that will save the entire planet._

Pluto opens her eyes. She became Setsuna Meioh and lives alone in an apartment. She walks down the street. She listens to the conversation of Mamoru and Chibi-usa.

Chibi-usa recognizes the long dark green hair from the crowd of people but she saw no one. Mamoru asked her if something is wrong.

At the top of the building. Usagi was watching a helicopter flying away.

"Do you want to go help them? Those two went to battle ordained by their destiny. But today, they are in danger." Setsuna says to Usagi. "I am Setsuna Meioh… let's just say I am an old friend of Haruka and Michiru. Are you going to save them?"

"Please tell me what to do?" Usagi knew that she was in danger because she couldn't transform, but she wanted to go.

_It's happening again._

"We have no time. We must stop the Death Busters" Uranus said. "We must fight to save the world… whatever the cost"

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were in the helicopter above the Mugen Infinity School. Seating at the back, Pluto was thinking, "I won't let anyone be sacrificed!" The words of Usagi echoed in her mind.

There's a barrier surrounding the school. But as they near the star hole they suppose to land, the daimons notice them and wraps around the helicopter. The attack cause short circuit and spark inside. The Outer senshi screams as the helicopter explodes.

_You watch he space-time door. You are the soldier who controls time and space. There are three things you must not do. First, you may not cross time. Second, you can never leave the door you must protect. And third…."_

"Time stop"

Uranus opens her eyes; she sees that everything around her is in the middle of exploding. Neptune looks around too. They then see Pluto behind them holding her Garnet Rod. They ask her what she did.

"I stop the time, so you can get away now…" Pluto replies to them.

"Did you hide this power from us?" Uranus asked.

"Stopping the time is a forbidden act…" Pluto said.

Uranus repeats, "Forbidden?" Neptune asks, "Then... what will happen to you?"

"_Third, you must not stop time. You and the Garnet Rod you carry are endowed with the power to move time. But no matter what happens, you must never stop time. If ever you violate the law…"_

_I know I committed the most forbidden act as a guardian of time. I have to pay the consequence of my action. _

"_If ever you violate the law… you will give up your life"_

"If you find the true Messiah..." Pluto says.

The other two's eyes widen and they say, "Pluto" but they disappear. They land on the roof of Mugen Gakuen. The helicopter then explodes.

_I commit the most forbidden act. But I must do it to save my friends. I want to help them. I want to give my part. I find it as the only way. The only way to save everyone... _

The Garnet Orb flashes with a bright red light. Pluto was in a space. She returned to guarding the Space-time door. She did not die as she realized but she was punished to return to her solitary jurisdiction.

I'm again in this loneliest place. No any being exist in this place except me. Pluto thought. I will spend a whole era of guarding the space and time. I will spend a whole era of loneliness again… of sadness again. I have come to love of living a human life on the planet Earth. It was a different way of living. It was a new way of living life.

She stares in the vast dark space. I have met people but I'm glad to meet friends. It was something new to me. To be acquainted… to talk… to be with others. I'm happy to be with friends which I will never find in this isolated place. I want to live the normal life the other senshi has. I want to help them fight with the enemies. But I also want to see the sunset… the bloom of flowers… the flight of the birds. I want to live life in a different way. Not in this quiet, isolated and lonely realm. But this is the place I am destined to dwell. My responsibility as a senshi is here. I have to remember that this is where I suppose to carry my duty. It has my long time duty, to guard the space and time realm so I don't have the right to complain for the destined duty for me as a soldier of revolution. I am dedicated to my duty as a senshi.

Some waves of winds blows around.

But I miss the life on Earth. I miss everything. I want to drink teas again with the Outer senshi or be greeted by the lovely faces of the Inner senshi. How are they now? Sailor Pluto wondered. I saw their triumph over the Death Busters. I am happy that the world is saved by the senshi. I am also glad that Hotaru doesn't really need to die in order to save the world. Usagi, Sailor Moon was the true Messiah…

Pluto leans on the space-time door walls. She notices her Garnet Rod. The Garnet Orb is flashing a red light. Then it flashes. She briefly saw the face of Hotaru in the flash of light. Then it stopped.

"Chaos is threatening the Earth once more? The whole galaxy is involved this time" She says. "Does this mean I must go to Earth and reincarnate once more?"

The Pluto Lip Rod appears suddenly in front of her. "Huh?" Pluto looks at the lip rod. She nodded. She touches it and it was followed by a flash of light.

A new danger is brewing once more in Earth. Setsuna thought. She was in the hospital. "Hotaru has the answer"

Suichi Tomoe picks up baby Hotaru. He turns around and sees Setsuna standing behind him.

"It's time to go" Setsuna said.

It was nighttime. Stars filled the dark sky.

"I am overjoyed in reuniting again with the rest of the senshi" Setsuna thought. She was in the top of a building. "But I know I am here to carry out a mission. A mission to defeat the evil... A mission to protect the princess... And this time, in this battle our friendship is greatly tests"

_It's happening again__**.**_

Uranus attacks Saturn. Neptune Attacks Pluto.

Sailor Pluto stands in a fighting stance with Sailor Saturn. They were facing Galaxia. Sailor Uranus and Neptune just accepted Galaxia's offer to be her side. Bracelets adorned their wrists. Uranus and Neptune attack them again.

Pluto looks on their eyes. This is not a joke. She thought. They are serious in fighting against us. They have been truly consumed by the enemy. I cannot use Time Stop anymore as the Garnet Rod is destroyed.

But then she looked again at their eyes. It now conveys a message in the flashes of their pupil.

The reason why I accepted our fate is that I believe in my friends. Sailor Pluto thought. I believe this is the right thing to do. I believe we will succeed in that plan. And we will overcome Chaos. We will win in this sailors' battle. But most especially I believe in our princess, Sailor Moon… future Neo-Queen Serenity.

So when they blast. I look at Saturn. She thought. Saturn and Pluto nodded in agreement with each other.

Then I bravely face them and face my fate as a senshi. I closed my eyes…

All I can remember is warm feeling. Then I saw Sailor Moon worrying about us. It's alright. We trust her… and all I can remember is a warm feeling from a shinning light as I let go and fade away.

I'm glad Usagi succeeded in defeating Chaos. I am never wronged in trusting her. She is strongest sailor in the galaxy. And me, as a soldier of revolution and time guardian, vow to be loyal to our princess. I will eternally keep passionate to my duty as a senshi of revolution.

Pluto was floating in a dreamy dark space. She then sees Chibi-usa.

"Small Lady?"

"Puu… you have to fight don't give up" Chibi-usa says. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"I have to sacrifice myself or they will be harm" She response. "It's the only way…"

"They are waiting for you. Don't go away…" Chibi-usa pleads.

"Dying is nothing new to me." Pluto says. "I have been to it many times or maybe I'm just destined again to dwell in the lonely space again to guard the Space-time door."

"You're happy with them. You know it" Chibi-usa says. "If you go away, what do you think they will feel?"

Pluto went silent.

"You know what it feels" Chibi-usa says like a relief. "Right?"

"You're right, Small Lady… I can still do my duty as a senshi while living a normal life in Earth" Pluto says happily. "I'm happy with my life there"

"No more brats!" Citrine declares. "The crystal of a sailor soldier is mine!" She was about to extract the dark essence from the crystal to the test tube when a "Winter Blizzard" hits her.

"Ahh! My hands!"

White rose petals flew around.

"The soldier of people's heart is here, Sailor Earth!"

"Sailor Earth" Usagi exclaims.

"Quartz monster! Time for plan B. Kill Sailor Earth!" Citrine commanded. The monster blasts the Sailor Earth but she escapes it and frees Uranus and Neptune. Usagi tries to squeeze from the rope she was tied and she freed herself. She was going to free Hotaru when a sharp rolling knife from the monster cuts around. Usagi was able to escape it. Hotaru told her to transform first and save's Pluto's heart crystal. She agreed and transforms.

Citrine is about to get the pure heart crystal when a "Flame Sniper" and "Oak Evolution" stops here. The Inner senshi arrives. But Citrine was still able to get the crystal. While the monster is busy fighting Sailor Earth, Sailor Moon finishes it with the Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination.

Citrine cannot believe that she was outnumbered now. "Stop all of you there! Now, join each other or I'll destroy your friend's precious heart!" She shows them the heart crystal of Pluto.

"That's Pluto's heart crystal!" Hotaru exclaims. She tried to free herself from the rope.

Citrine laughs. "I have fooled you soldiers. At last, I can now punish you for your interrupting my missions. Hahaha"

Citrine is starting to crush the pure heart crystal. "No!!!" Sailor Moon screams. Citrine continues to laugh but another laugh stop her.

"Huh?!" Citrine exclaims.

"Sabotaging my mission also has an equal punishment" A shadowed lady appears in the corner with a green hair.

"Tourmaline!"

"You are also reckless" She says.

"And what is your spectacle now?!" Citrine responds.

She showed Citrine an orange star crystal.

"That's my Citrine crystal!!! Give it back!" Citrine demands.

"Bye!" Tourmaline crushes it into pieces.

"No! Ahh!!!"

"That is your punishment… fool!" Tourmaline disappears while still not revealing her face.

Citrine kneels down and starts to fade. "This is the end of my Deathsight career" She says. "Does it have to end this way? Madame believes in me…" Before she falls to the ground she totally faded away.

"That star crystal is her life?" Neptune says.

"That's what happens to when you sell your soul to evil" Uranus says. Pluto's pure heart crystal appears. Sailor Earth returns it and Pluto starts to breath and opens her eyes.

Sailor Moon was glad. "Setsuna, I'm happy that you're saved. We really have been worried!"

Uranus and Neptune went to her. "We thought we lost you already" Uranus said.

"Thank you for saving us too. You are a true friend that is ready to give everything" Neptune says tapping her shoulder.

"I have a beautiful dream… I saw Small Lady" Pluto said in relieve. "I was enticed to return to my solitary post but I know where I will be happy. I know where to return" She look happily to her friends and smiles.

Hotaru smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meioh. All is credited to Naoko Takeuchi.

Notes:_ I'm always wondering to solve of what Sailor Pluto really is or what her personality is. There are so many mysteries about her that I would like to find answer and the anime made her really mysterious so I try to write a back story or special story for Sailor Pluto as she is one of the most mysterious senshi in the series. She was given with few details and information by the original author. I also try to leave a mystery about her as this is what we used to love about Sailor Pluto. This one-shot story that gives a deeper perspective of what Setsuna's is basically what she feels as a senshi or a normal woman and her whereabouts during the time she was presume "dead". I hope I was able to achieve that._

_This is just one subplot part of a bigger story series that I am writing right now called "**Sailor Memories**". Care to read too ok?_


End file.
